


Look How You Went and Saved Me

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Dirrty talk, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, pretty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Seth was still four hours away from Houston when the check engine light came on inside his Camaro. | Where Kate comes to Seth's rescue driving a tow truck and dressed in coveralls





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a mechanic AU for sethkate, then we got the [picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1b75PtAuUi/) of Madie in some coveralls, and boom! My muse was inspired (as you can see since it resulted in a fic that is almost 11,000 words!) 
> 
> Also, this was my thought process while writing this fic:  
Me: I just wanna write some smut  
Sethkate: But we want to bond and be angsty
> 
> So, enjoy! Oh, and I know I tagged quiet sex, but seriously, can sethkate actually be quiet during sex? Not really ;) 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Seth was still four hours away from Houston when the check engine light came on inside his Camaro. He was already running behind for his meeting with Richie, so he ignored the warning—until the engine started to sputter five minutes later.

“Fuck.” He managed to pull over to the side of the road and shut off the car, but when he turned the key, he got nothing. “Fuck!” He slammed his hand on the steering wheel and took out of his phone to find the nearest tow truck company. The first name that came up was Bethel Auto Shop, family owned and operated since 1996. And they were only twenty minutes away from him. When he called the number, a girl's cheery voice answered.

“This is Kate, how can I help you?” she asked.

“Yeah, hi, Kate, I need a tow,” he said. “My car just died on me, and I'm on the side of the road on I-10, right off exit seven.” 

“Okay, can you give me your car model and license plate number?”

Seth passed along the information and asked how long it was going to take for the truck to get to him.

“It might take about an hour,” Kate said.

“Shit, are you serious?”

“I'm sorry, sir, but it's just me and my dad here,” she said. “I promise we'll get there as soon as possible.”

Seth thought about looking for another place, but the next nearest one was almost an hour away. It would only take the same amount time.

“Fine,” he said. “But hurry.”

After he hung up, he called Richie next and explained how he was stranded. Of course Richie didn't offer any sympathy. 

“I'm not surprised,” his brother said. “You always forgot when it was time to change your oil.”

“Fuck off.” He sighed and scratched the stubble on his jawline, a result of being on the road for the past two weeks. He was already sweating from the July heat and now he was sitting in a car with no AC. “Listen, you're gonna have to meet with Carlos alone tonight.”

“Should we reschedule it?” Richie said.

“No fucking way. Are you forgetting how long it took for us to get this meeting set up in the first place?”

“Well, what do you want me to tell him?”

He rubbed his throbbing forehead. “I don't know. Tell him I'm getting a head start on the job. And no matter what, we're only giving him thirty percent. We are not giving that asshole half when we're doing all the work.”

“Technically,_ I'm_ doing all the work right now.”

“Very funny.”

His brother chuckled. “I know the perfect excuse to give Carlos. Seth couldn't make it because he's looking for the sense of humor he lost.”

“Good bye, Richard.” He ended the call with one push of the button.

**

Sixty minutes later, the tow truck finally arrived. Seth jumped out of the car, ready to give the driver an earful, but stopped himself when a girl climbed out. He didn't expect that. She wore gray coveralls and pink Converse hightops. Her brown hair was pulled back in a long braid, and when she took off her sunglasses, he saw that she had eyes the color of emeralds. She gave him a warm smile, and all of the anger that had been shimmering inside of him seemed to vanish.

Seth was so distracted by the girl that he almost didn't see the older man hop out of the passenger side. He had blue eyes and light brown hair, with silver sprinkled at his temples. He also had on gray coveralls, but his feet were covered in black combat boots.

“Sorry for the delay. Saturdays are our busiest days at the shop,” the man said. “I'm Jacob Fuller, and this is my daughter, Kate. You spoke to her on the phone.”

_Kate._

“We came as fast as we could,” she told him.

He almost wanted to apologize for being a shithead over the phone, then again, he had been sitting in the Texas heat for the last hour. Instead, he held out his hand for Jacob. “I'm Seth Parker,” he said, giving him one of his aliases.

Jacob shook his hand. “Well, Mr. Parker, let's get you hooked up and back to the shop. You can wait inside the truck. It's nice and cool in there.”

Kate held the passenger's side door for him, and as he walked past her, he caught a scent of her apple shampoo underneath the motor oil and grease. She gave him a small smile before closing the door and going to help her father.

Seth watched through the sideview mirror as she and Jacob hitched his Camaro to the tow truck. He studied her petite frame, picturing a slender body underneath the coveralls. She was probably wearing a tiny tank top that fit snugly on her tits and a pair of tight jeans that showed off a round ass. Hell, maybe she wasn't wearing anything at all. He imagined himself unzipping the front of her coveralls, sliding it down her chest, lower and lower and—

“All set,” Jacob called out. 

Reality slapped Seth in the face as he saw the Fullers making their way back to the front of the truck. He had to clear his head of any indecent thoughts of the mechanic's daughter before it became too obvious. 

When Jacob and Kate climbed into the front seat with Seth, it was a tight squeeze with Jacob sitting in the middle and Kate behind the wheel. He liked that she had a little grease under her fingernails. 

“Comfy?” she asked Seth, sliding her sunglasses back on. 

He frowned as all his grumpiness seemed to reappear instantly. Maybe Richie was right; maybe he had lost his sense of humor. Then again, his brother wasn't stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broke down car and sitting inside a cramped tow truck. 

As Kate drove, Jacob insisted on having some small talk.

“So, Mr. Parker, what kind of work do you do?” he asked.

Seth looked down at the black suit and tie he had on. “Banks.”

Jacob nodded. “A numbers man.” He patted his daughter's knee. “Kate just finished her first year of college. She's thinking about becoming a teacher.”

“What kind?” Seth asked her.

She shrugged. “I always liked biology.”

So, a pretty girl who liked working on cars and dissecting frogs? If Seth was younger, Kate would have been his dream girl. 

When they rolled into Bethel twenty minutes later, Seth observed the clean sidewalks, the American flags waving on every front porch, and how there was a church on every corner. He felt like he had stepped into an episode of _The Twilight Zone. _

At the shop, it was dark inside. Seth wouldn't be surprised if Rod Sterling stepped out and warned him the Fullers were really aliens from outer space. 

“You guys closed?” Seth asked when they exited the truck. 

“You're our last customer of the day, Mr. Parker,” Jacob said. “It might take me awhile to figure out what's going on with your car, so why don't you let Kate take you to Lulu's Diner. She makes the best iced tea.”

“She also makes the best cherry pie,” Kate added with a teasing smile. She tucked her sunglasses into the pocket of her coveralls. 

Here Seth was worrying about being obvious when she was clearly flirting with the stranger she just picked up. 

Jacob didn't seem to notice. He just laughed and agreed with Kate. “That she does.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. “Here, it's on me.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” Kate took the cash and turned to Seth. “Follow me, Mr. Parker.”

He walked alongside her down a street that looked like it belonged on a Small Town USA postcard: people walking their dogs, children riding their bikes, and happy families eating ice cream cones. A couple of people waved and greeted Kate, and she greeted them back like she was royalty. He wondered if she had been voted Most Popular in high school. 

_Two years ago, Seth. She graduated from high school two years ago._

He was thirty-four, too old to be having butterflies in his stomach especially for a girl like Kate.

Kate tugged on his arm playfully. “Almost there,” she said as they turned a corner. 

He stuffed his sweaty palms into his pockets and shared an unsteady smile with her. Fuck, who was he kidding? Kate was his dream girl right here, right now. 

When they made it to Lulu's Diner, Seth raised his brows at the retro decor. Now he really felt like it was in _The Twilight Zone_. With its counter top, metal stools, and red vinyl booths, the place looked it belonged in the 1950s. The jukebox was even playing Elvis. 

_“You ain't nothin' but a hound dog...Cryin' all the time...”_

It wasn't the Big Kahuna that was for sure. 

“Hi, Kate.” A redhead wearing a white apron over black slacks and a blue blouse greeted them when they walked in. “Picking up something for your dad?”

“I'm entertaining a customer while my dad checks out his car.” Kate gestured to Seth. “Lulu, this is Mr. Parker. Mr. Parker, this is Lulu Wilson, owner of this fine diner.”

“Please call me Seth,” he told them.

“Well, welcome to Lulu's, Seth,” the woman said, smiling. “Come on. I'll get you two seated.” She showed them to a booth in back. “Need a menu?”

“We'll just take two iced teas, please,” Kate said, taking a seat across the table from Seth.

“And a slice of your famous cherry pie,” he added.

This time, he was the one to give Kate a teasing smile.

Lulu jotted down the order on a notepad. “Two iced teas and a slice of cherry pie coming right up.” 

After she left, Seth leaned back in the booth. “So, this is Bethel, Texas?”

“Hey, don't judge. We've got some of the nicest people here. Two of them are fixing your car and treating you to some pie right now,” Kate said. 

He liked this girl.

“Point taken,” he said with a grin. 

She gave him a satisfied smile. “What about you? Where are you from?”

“Kansas City.”

She rolled her eyes and twirled a finger. “Oh, whoopie, big deal.”

He really liked this girl.

“Hey now, I never said I liked the place,” Seth said. “I don't, by the way. Too many bad memories.”

_Like a dead and worthless father, a mother who ran off years ago, and an ex-wife who made him pick between her and Richie._

Kate's face softened. “Is that why you're running?”

“I ran out of there a long time ago,” he said. “A long, long time ago.”

And he never looked back.

Seth cleared his throat. “I was actually on my way to Houston to meet my brother.”

Kate sat up at the news. “You have a brother? Me too.”

“Older or younger?”

“Younger.”

“Welcome to the club,” Seth said.

“Aren't they the worst?” Kate said with a shake of her head. “They're so annoying.”

Seth chuckled. He was pretty sure she was talking about her brother hogging the bathroom, while he was thinking about Richie taking that bank teller hostage on their last job. That hadn't been part of the plan, but Richie just had to throw the woman into the trunk of their getaway car. Even though they let her go in the next town, it still pissed him off that his brother decided to go off script. He only hoped he stayed on track tonight with Carlos.

“So, does your brother help out at the shop too?” he asked. 

“Scott? No way,” she said. “He rather be playing his guitar or reading comics.”

“But, isn't he a...guy?”

Kate crossed her arms. “Are you saying only guys can work on cars?”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that.” He leaned forward with his hands out. “Let me start over. What I meant to ask is why are you working at the shop and not him?”

“My dad taught me how to change a flat tire when I was ten,” she said. “Every since then, I've been like his right hand man, so I promised him I would always come help at the shop, even when I was away at school.”

When Seth was ten, good ol' Ray taught him how to load and shoot a pistol. Anytime his old man wasn't beating him, he considered that bonding time. 

“What about your mom?” Seth asked. “Is she okay with you working at the shop?”

Kate lowered her gaze. “My mom's dead.”

He sharply inhaled. “Shit, sorry, I'm just gonna stop talking now.”

“No, it's okay.” Her lips formed a straight line. “It was three years ago in a car accident. Isn't that ironic?”

It made sense for his life to be shit, but not hers. He didn't know what to do except share with her, “My mom's gone too.”

She lifted her head, green eyes peering inside him. “One of your bad memories?”

Ray's slurred voice filled his head. _“She got one look at you boys, and she ran.”_

When he didn't answer, Kate reached over the table and placed her hand over his. Here she was comforting him when he had been the one to bring up her mom. He rubbed his thumb over her pulse, returning the gesture and reassuring her she wasn't alone either. 

“Here we go.” Lulu chose that time to return with their order. 

Seth quickly jerked his arm back, and Kate tucked her hair nervously behind her ears. They acted like the woman had caught him with his hands inside Kate's pants, which led to Seth actually thinking about his hands inside her pants and a mental image of his fingers rubbing the front of her panties—her very wet panties. 

“Two iced teas and some cherry pie.” Lulu set the drinks and plate in between them. “Enjoy.”

“Thanks, Lulu,” Kate said.

Seth reached for his fork and cut into the slice of pie. As he chewed on the dessert, Kate scooped up her own piece and ate it with a grin. Nothing like pie to help lighten the mood. 

“So, what do you think?” she asked him. 

“You were right,” he said, watching her wet, pink tongue lick her fork clean. “Best cherry pie I've ever tasted.”

**

When Seth and Kate came back to the shop, Jacob was waiting for them inside the front lobby. 

“Sorry, we took so long, Daddy,” Kate said. “The pie was really good.” She shared a coy smile with Seth. 

“Didn't I tell you?” The man slapped a hand on Seth's back. “So, do you want the good news or the bad news first?” 

“I guess the good news.”

“I know what's wrong with your car...”

Seth held in his breath. He didn't like where this was going so far. 

Jacob continued, “The bad news is the part I have to order won't get here until tomorrow.”

“Well, shit. Pardon my language,” Seth said, putting his hands on his hips. “I guess I have no choice but to spend the night here, right?”

“Tell you what,” Jacob said. “Since we were late coming to get you and we don't have your part in stock, I'll give you twenty percent off your order.”

Seth shook his head. “No, no, you don't have to do that. But I will appreciate it if you can give me a hotel recommendation.”

“He can stay with us,” Kate chimed in.

Both men whipped their heads toward her.

“It's just me and my dad at home,” she said to Seth. “Scott's at band camp this summer, so you can sleep in his room.”

Jacob nodded in agreement. “That's not a bad idea. If you don't want the discount, at least let us help you save on getting a hotel tonight.”

“No, that's not necessary,” Seth said, even though he was already picturing Kate walking around her house out of those coveralls. 

“I insist,” Jacob said. 

“Me too,” Kate quickly added.

_Well, in that case..._


	2. Chapter 2

Seth stood in the middle of Scott Fuller's bedroom and knew this kid was a badass. His walls were covered with posters of rap artists and superheroes. He owned every video game console and some very expensive looking electric guitars. Jacob had to be the best damn father in the world to buy all of this shit for his son. 

Alone, Seth removed his suit jacket and tie, glad to finally be able to relax after his long day. Speaking of long day, it was time to check-in with Richie and see how the meeting with Carlos went. As he made his call and waited for his brother to answer, he stripped out of his shirt until he was just wearing his white tank. 

“You owe me,” Richie said as soon as he picked up.

“What happened with Carlos?” Seth asked, holding the phone to his ear. 

“Not only did he agree to take us to El Rey, he agreed to thirty percent,” Richie said.

“Well, fuck,” Seth muttered.

“And you thought your little brother was going to ruin everything.” Seth heard glass clinking on the other line. “Now I'm enjoying this very expensive bottle of whiskey from Carlos for all my hard work.”

“Yeah, yeah, enjoy it while it lasts,” Seth said. “Once I get out of here, we start the real work.”

“How long are you stuck there for anyway? I can come get you in the morning, if you want, unless I'm too hungover.”

“My car should be ready tomorrow,” Seth said.

“And what did you tell your Good Samaritans?” Richie asked. 

“That I work in banking.”

Richie laughed. “Look who found his sense of humor.”

A soft knock came from the door. “Seth?” It was Kate.

“I gotta go,” Seth said to his brother. “I'll call you in the morning, and you better pick up, I don't care how hungover you are.”

“Yeah, sweet dreams to you too, jackass.”

After Seth hung up, he opened the door to find Kate in the hallway. Her dark hair was down, falling over her shoulders in soft waves. She wore a pink V-neck T-shirt that showed off plenty of cleavage and white cotton shorts that revealed her long legs. Damn, so this was what she was hiding under those coveralls.

Kate's gaze traveled over his muscles and the black fiery tattoo on his right arm with the same interest. She played with the hem of her top, her nipples poking through the thin material. 

“Do you have everything you need?” she asked him.

He swallowed hard. “Yeah, I'm good.”

She stepped into the room with him and closed the door behind her. “Are you sure?”

Seth watched her curiously. What did she want him to say? That he wanted to push her against the wall and feel her tits and see how wet her cunt was? 

“I saw how you were looking at me earlier,” she said.

He tilted his head. So, she wanted to play with fire, huh?

“How was I looking at you?” he asked, giving her the match. 

“Like you wanted me to kiss you.” Kate smiled shyly at him. “My dad's usually asleep by midnight. If you come to my room, I can give you what you want.”

Even though she was acting timid, he knew she was far from it. 

“Will you come?” she asked.

“I don't know,” he said, scratching his jaw. “It might take about an hour.”

Kate pouted, then gently placed her hands on his chest. How could a girl who worked on cars all day still have the softest looking hands? 

“Midnight, okay?” she said.

Even though Seth felt like he was a daze, he was able to nod his head. “Okay.”

Smiling brightly now, she waved at him and slipped out the door. “Bye.” And just like that, she was gone.

Fuck Richie's bottle of whiskey. He was the one who just scored tonight. 

**

Seth tossed and turned in bed. Not only because he was sleeping in a room that didn't belong to him in a house that smelled annoyingly like cinnamon cookies and acceptance, but because when he checked his watch, it was 11:58. 

Two more minutes.

He didn't know want to expect if he went to Kate's room. Maybe Jacob would greet him with the barrel of a shotgun. Or maybe the Fullers were working for undercover cops who had already arrested Richie and now they were here for him.

Or maybe—just maybe—Kate was waiting for him.

_“If you come to my room, I can give you what you want.”_

As soon as the hands on his watch hit twelve, he got out of bed and sneaked out of the room like some goddamn teenager. He was wearing his white tank and black boxers. If Jacob was to suddenly come out of his room, he could always say he was on his way to the toilet.

But Jacob never appeared. 

When Seth made it to Kate's door, he took in a deep breath and turned the knob. It was unlocked. Quietly, he entered her room and shut the door behind him. It was dark inside, but the moon and streetlight outside her window provided enough light for him to see. 

He took a look around her room. Her curtains were made of lace. There was a vanity and dresser on one wall and an overflowing bookcase on the other. A few articles of clothes lay scattered on the carpeted floor. Her walls were covered of pictures of friends and awards from school. He had been right about her being Miss Popular. When his gaze finally settled on the bed, he found Kate. She was lying on top of her yellow sheets with her eyes closed. Seth thought she was asleep, but then she opened her eyes as though she had sensed his presence.

She smiled when she saw him and softly said, “You came.”

He approached Kate, and now, seeing her in her bed wearing that pink shirt and those tiny pair of shorts again, he would have gone through anyone to get to her. 

Seth sat beside her, the mattress sagging with his extra weight. “Why did you ask me to come here?”

Not just to her room, but to her home, into her life.

“I thought we had a connection back in the diner,” she said. “Didn't you feel it?”

He didn't want to admit it to Kate but he felt the connection as soon as he saw her climb out of his father's tow truck wearing those coveralls. Now, here they were, sitting in the dark, barely wearing any clothes. 

Kate sat up, her breasts swaying under her shirt. “Or maybe I'm just horny.” 

He dropped his head, smiling. She really was his dream girl. 

“What about you?” she asked. “Why did you come?” 

For Seth, it was simple.

“You promised me a kiss,” he said.

He cupped the side of her face, his large hand enveloping her soft cheek. Kate scooted closer to him, bringing her own hands to his face and pulling him to her until their lips touched. Seth let her take the lead, and at first, the kiss was gentle and sweet. Then, she opened her mouth wider, so their tongues could touch. With a grunt, he hauled her small body onto his lap. Straddling him now, she massaged her warm, wet tongue against his, kissing him harder and deeper until they both came for air, panting into each other's mouths. 

Damn, this girl just took his breath away. 

Seth grabbed her bottom and brought her to him until they were chest to chest. “I saw how you were looking at me earlier too.”

Kate batted her eyelashes innocently at him. “How was I looking at you?”

They spoke in hushed whispers like they were sharing a secret.

“Like you wanted me to touch you.” He ran his hand up her bare leg, then slipped it in between her legs, gently rubbing her pussy through her cotton shorts. She clutched his arms and let out a whimper. He pushed her shorts and panties to the side and fingered her slit. Fuck, she felt smooth and bare. Kate let out a soft cry as he pushed his middle finger inside her.

He pressed another kiss to her mouth. “Shhhh. You don't want your dad to hear, do you?” 

She shook her head and bit her lip to suppress her cries.

“Is this all right, baby?” he asked, sliding his thick finger in and out of her, letting her adjust to the penetration. 

Kate nodded, still biting her bottom lip. 

“How about this?” He added his ring finger, shoving both fingers deep inside her wet hole.

She cried out, throwing her head back.

Seth quickly covered her with mouth with another kiss. As she sloppily sucked on his tongue, he fucked her tight pussy with his fingers, causing more of her juices to flow out. Kate whined and began to hump his hand. 

_Fuck..._

He had to see this hot pussy for himself.

Seth withdrew his fingers and pushed her down on the bed, dragging her shorts and panties down her legs. Kate kicked them off her ankles and let her knees fall open, revealing her shaved pussy glistening in the moonlight. He lifted his gaze to see that Kate had pushed up her shirt. She cupped her cute tits, running her fingers over her pink nipples and pale skin. 

He groaned at the sight of Kate on full display for him. “Tell me you've done this before.”

“Just twice,” she said. “A boy in my dorm, and this guy in a fraternity I went on a couple dates with.”

Seth was suddenly jealous of two douchebags he had never met for being with Kate first. 

“Did you like it?” he asked.

“It was okay,” she said.

“You won't be saying that with me tonight,” he said.

“Kinda cocky, aren't you?”

“Kinda?” He pulled down his boxers and brought out his dick. All nine inches of it. He smiled smugly when he saw Kate's eyes widen. 

“Those guys weren't as big as me, were they?” he said.

She was staring now, licking her lips. “Not even close.”

“Go ahead,” he said. “You can touch it.”

Kate lifted herself up to her elbows and began to experimentally stroke his hard cock. Her small hand could hardly wrap around him. She caressed the veins running on the side of his dick, then she played with his tip, rubbing her fingers over his sensitive cockhead. 

“That's it, baby,” Seth sighed, taking the moment to strip out of his shirt. “Touch it all you want.”

“You can touch me too,” she said in a sweet voice. 

What a lovely invitation. 

Seth licked his fingers and lowered his hand back in between her legs, thrusting his fingers knuckles deep inside her soaked pussy. Kate moaned at the sensation. She needed a reminder to be quiet, so he moved around her on his knees and stuffed his cock inside her mouth to muffle her cries. She accepted it like a greedy girl. As soon as he felt her tongue swirl around his tip, he groaned. She pulled back, smiling and pressing a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. 

Two could play this game.

He fucked her harder with his fingers, curling them inside her and hitting her G-spot. Kate's mouth dropped open silently, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. The only sounds in the room were the squelch of his fingers moving in and out of her sopping wet pussy. She grabbed his cock again, licking it up and down, before taking it back into her mouth. 

“Fuck,” he gasped.

With his free hand, he cradled the back of her elevated head and started to thrust his hips, fucking her mouth with his cock. The more he thrust, the more wet she got. He slid his fingers out of her, admiring how shiny they were from her slick.

“You wanna come, baby?” he said.

She nodded, slurping on his cock.

“Sit on my face.”

Kate widened her eyes at his request.

“You heard me.” He pulled himself out of her mouth and reclined to his back on the bed. “I bet you taste better than Lulu's cherry pie.” 

She rolled her eyes, but when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, she let out a giggle.

“Come here,” he said, helping her turn around and assemble herself on top of his body so she was sitting face forward. 

With her open legs straddling his mouth, he got an eyeful of Kate's pink cunt. He had to be the most lucky man in the world right now. He inhaled her sweet musky scent, then, not wanting to waste another second, he parted her silky folds and flicked his tongue out to taste her. She let out a strangled cry, but quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Soon, he was eating her pussy like his life depended on it. He knew for a fact those clueless douchebags at college hadn't done this to her. 

Kate rolled her hips over the stubble on his chin, letting out little whimpers behind her hands. But it didn't take long for her to find something else to do with her mouth. She leaned over his body, reaching for his hard cock. As soon as she wrapped her lips around him again, he groaned and slid his tongue deeper into Kate's pussy. She responded by pushing more of his big cock down her throat. 

It became a battle between them—who could make the first one come first? And Seth was determined to win.

He wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, keeping her place as he sucked on her clit. She mewled, rolling her hips back against his mouth desperately. 

“Seth...”

He was almost to the finish line.

“Seth...” she whined, rolling her hips faster and faster and faster—until she gushed right all over his mouth. Her entire body trembled on top of him, but he kept his arms locked around her, licking the salty sweet juices dripping out of her pretty cunt. Once she stopped shaking, he gently rolled out from under her. She rested on her side, her tits rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. He lowered himself next to her, running his hands over her soft, flushed body.

“So,” she said. “Better than Lulu's cherry pie?”

“You tell me.” He pulled her into a long, deep kiss, so she could taste herself. 

When they separated, she licked her lips and confidently said, “Yup.”

Seth didn't believe in soulmates until this very moment. 

He grabbed her ass with both of his hands and pulled her back into a kiss. He was fine with just kissing her for rest of the night, but then Kate wrapped her hand around his still-hard cock and ran the tip up and down her slit.

Seth hissed. “Careful, girl.”

Kate didn't stop rubbing it over her pussy lips. “I just wanna see if it will fit.”

“No condom,” he said in a strained voice.

She nuzzled her nose against the side of his face. “I'm on the pill.”

Fuck, she really wanted to do it bareback with him?

“Please...” She pressed his tip into her. It was just the tip, and Seth felt like he was going to burst. She whispered, “I want it....I want you to come inside me, Seth.”

That broke him. 

He flipped her over on to her stomach, causing her to let out a small yelp. He lifted her hips until she was on all fours, and with one hard thrust, he slid his big cock easily into her pussy. She dropped her head into her pillow, letting out a long sob. 

_Fuuuuck. _

With each thrust, he watched her little pussy open and stretch around his thickness. Kate wanted to know if he would fit—well, he fucking fit like a glove. The bed squeaked loudly each time he drove into her, but he didn't give a damn anymore about how loud they were being. If Jacob came barging into the room right now, he wouldn't care. He could happily die right now with his cock buried inside Kate's sweet pussy. 

With his left hand, he reached under her and squeezed her bouncing tits. His other hand grabbed the back of her shirt for leverage as he slammed into her from behind, his balls slapping obscenely against her ass. Although Kate had already come, she was fucking him back with the same intensity. She clenched around him, and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He dropped his left hand to rub her clit, while continuing to slide his big cock in and out of her.

“Come on, baby,” he said, rubbing and fucking her harder. “_Come on._”

And just like that, they climaxed together. Kate wailed into her pillow as she gushed around his cock and he painted her pussy walls white. She sank all the way down into the mattress, even though he was still lodged deep inside her. He dropped with her, blanketing her body with his own.

He kissed the side of her neck. “How was that?”

“I get it now,” she sighed. “You have every right to be cocky.”

Still holding her, he chuckled. “So, I was more than okay?”

“You were perfect.”

“So were you, baby.” Seth gave Kate a kiss on the mouth and lifted himself up, slowly pulling out of her and watching some of his cum spill out of her pink, puffy pussy. He wanted to find his phone and take a picture of it. 

“Do you have something to—” He gestured to the mess they made on her clean sheets.

She rolled over on her back and pointed to her laundry basket on the floor. After he put on his boxers, he rummaged through it and found a hand towel. When he turned back to the bed, he had to pause and look at Kate's moonlit body. Her flat stomach and slim waist. Those long legs and round tits. And that beautiful pussy still leaking his cum. He wished he could just leave her like that, but if her daddy found out, it would be more than his car that would be dead. 

As Seth knelt in between her open legs, running the towel over the inside of her slick thighs, Kate watched him thoughtfully. 

“You don't work for a bank, do you?” she asked.

He didn't let the question phase him.

“How do you know?” Seth said.

She ran her foot up the back of his thigh. “Bank tellers don't look as hot as you.”

“No, baby, I don't work for a bank,” he said as he finished cleaning Kate up. “I rob them.”

She dropped her foot at the revelation and tugged her shirt down to cover her chest. At least, she didn't run out of the room screaming so that was a good sign. Still, a long quiet moment passed.

“Just banks?” Kate said carefully. 

Not auto shops or mechanics with a heart of gold. 

He nodded. “Just banks.”

“Okay, cool.” Then, she pulled him down to the space next to her. They turned to their sides facing each other. “What about your name? Is it really Seth Parker?” 

“Sort of. My first name is Seth.”

“What's your last name?”

“That's confidential.” 

She sighed. “Okay, then tell me at least one true thing about yourself.”

“One true thing?” He slipped his hand between her thighs. “I wanna fuck you again.”

She giggled and pushed his hand away. “Seriously, tell me.”

Seth turned over, resting the back of his head on the pillow and stared up at the shadows on the ceiling. He could tell her how he used to be scared of the dark as a kid. How he and Richie hid in their bedroom closet as Ray went on another drunken tantrum. How they stayed there in the darkness until their father finally passed out and it was safe for them to leave their hiding spot.

“You know how I said earlier that I have a lot of bad memories?” he said, talking to the ceiling. “Meeting you today changed that.” 

He was unsure with how Kate was going to respond, but it turned out he didn't need it. She wrapped her arms around him, curling her body against his side and tucking her head into his chest. That was all she needed to say. 

**

When Seth woke up the next morning, he felt like everything had been a dream. A really awesome dream. But when he saw Kate lying next to him, he knew he didn't have to pinch himself. His dream girl was real. He skimmed Kate's waist, moving his hand to her covered tits. He gently squeezed one before rolling her nipple in between her fingers. Kate let out a soft moan but didn't open her eyes. 

He sat up, pushing her shirt up to find her naked tits. He squeezed her breasts harder, and she let out a whimper. Almost there. He pulled back the blanket next and lowered his hand to her pussy, running a finger over her pretty pink slit. She whimpered again, her eyes slowly opening. 

“Morning, baby,” he whispered. 

Seth pushed his finger inside her—fuck, she was wet already—and gently massaged her clit with his thumb. Still half-asleep, Kate slowly rocked her hips up against his hand. He lowered his mouth to her breast and captured a pink nipple in between his lips, swirling his tongue around the hard pebble. 

“Seth,” she gasped, digging her nails into his scalp. 

He lifted his head to find her eyes now wide open. She gave him a sleepy smile and reached for his cock. It was already hard inside his boxers.

Seth kissed his way up to her mouth. “You want me back inside you?” 

She nodded. “Please...”

“You're not too sore?” he asked, still fingering her. 

“I'm okay,” she said, nipping at his chin. “I just want your cum again.”

“Let me guess. Mornings make you horny too.”

She smirked. “No, just you.”

How could he argue with that when he felt the same way about her?

Seth removed his boxers and positioned himself in between Kate's legs, while she looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his cock. In the sunlight, it looked so damn perfect. Every inch of her body was glowing. He placed his hand under her left knee, spreading her wide for him. The pink folds of her empty pussy parted, and it was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. He dipped a finger back in there. Kate moaned with her mouth closed. That's right—her daddy was still sleeping across the hallway. Seth pulled out his wet finger and slipped it in between Kate's lips. As she sucked on it, he pushed his cock inside her. Kate moaned again, this time around his finger. 

Although Kate said she wasn't sore, she was still so damn tight. Unlike last night, he was going to go slow and savor this feeling. He slid a few more inches, and she winced, causing him to pause. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

She nodded.

Fuck, why didn't she say anything last night?

“Don't stop.” Her cheeks reddened as she quietly added, “I like it.”

He remembered how loud she had sobbed into her pillow, how hard she had fucked him back, how fast she came. 

Kate reached down to where they were connected. “It feels so good, Seth. Please—just—fuck me with your big cock, _please_?”

It was that last “please” that pushed him to slide all the way until he bottomed out inside her snug pussy. They both moaned at the feeling of completion. 

Kate hugged him to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I love how deep you are.” She clenched around him, and he took it as a signal to start moving. He thrust slowly at first, her little whimpers in his ear turning him on even more. 

“Harder,” she said. “Fuck me harder.”

Seth gave in, pounding her into the mattress. It was amazing that Jacob wasn't breaking down the door right now with all the noise they were making. Kate slipped her hand in between their sweaty bodies to rub her clit. She was clenching around him, telling him she was close. Seth sped up his movements, chasing after his own release. 

Kate chanted breathlessly in his ear. “Yes, yes, yes, yes...” Each one growing louder and louder until Seth had to clamp his hand over her mouth to smother her cries. 

When she came, her back flew off the bed, and he was the one to catch her and hold her down. She was still moaning as he continued pumping into her, his slippery cock sliding through her mess. Whenever he went in deep with his cock and hit her cervix, her moans intensified behind his hand. It _hurt_, and she was loving every second. God, she was being so good for him—and he was going to reward her for that. 

Seth grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with both hands. The thought of going slow disappeared from his mind. It only took a couple more rapid thrusts for him to empty his load inside her, giving her what she wanted. He groaned into her neck and listened as Kate whimpered quietly, her legs still wrapped around his hips, keeping their bodies together as if she didn't want to lose his warmth or any of his cum. When he finally released her wrists, she attacked his mouth, kissing him long and hard. 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Two words Seth hadn't heard much of in his miserable life, but Kate was changing that, like the good memories he was starting to collect because of her.

He returned her kiss, softly, gently, fondly. “Thank you.”

**

It was around three that afternoon when Jacob finally handed Seth back the keys to his Camaro.

“Well, Mr. Parker, you're ready to go,” he said.

Seth looked over at Kate, who was sitting behind the counter in the shop's front lobby. Before Jacob had walked in, she had been trying to guess what his real last name was. The only clue he gave her was that it was also the name of an animal.

_“Fox? Horse? Puppy? Zebra? Moose?”_

He rejected them all, leaving Kate frustrated and annoyed. 

“So, Jacob, what do I owe you?” he asked. 

Jacob gave him a printout of the bill, and when Seth paid off the entire thing in cash, he joked, “Maybe Kate should become a banker too.”

Seth shared a secretive smile with Kate. If only Jacob knew what “banker” really meant.

Just then, the phone inside the shop rang. 

“This is Kate, how can I help you?” she answered. 

Twenty-four hours ago, Kate was just a voice on the phone for Seth. And this morning that same voice had begged him to fuck her harder.

Kate held the phone out to her father. “It's Mrs. Martinez calling about her van.”

That was Seth's cue.

“I should let you guys get back to work,” he said. “Thanks so much again for everything.”

“Safe travels, Mr. Parker,” Jacob said as he took the call.

Seth took one more look behind the counter at Kate. She gave him a small wave and mouthed the word “Bye” when her father wasn't looking. He had to turn around and walk away now before did something stupid—like ask Jacob for Kate's hand in marriage. 

As Seth strolled across the parking lot to his Camaro, he heard Kate call out his name. In her coveralls and pink Converse shoes, she approached him nervously. He half-expected her to ask him if he wanted some company, but he knew that wasn't possible. Not in this life. 

“I wanted to give you this.” Kate held out a piece of paper for him. “If you're ever in town again, here's a coupon for a free oil change. There's no expiration date.”

He took the coupon from her and looked it over. “So, I can drop by anytime?”

“Anytime,” she confirmed with that same teasing smile she gave him when they were talking about cherry pie. 

“Thanks.” He pocketed the coupon, turning back to his car and to the life he had before he met the mechanic's daughter. 

“Seth, wait,” Kate said.

Seth turned around to see her take a step toward him. 

_“You want some company?”_

Instead, she hugged him and said, “Bye, Seth No Last Name.” 

He hugged her back, pulling away to look at her face, committing everything to one last good memory. He kissed her forehead, breathing in the scent of her apple shampoo. “Bye, Kate.” 

When he got inside his car, he turned the key and the engine immediately started. That Jacob Fuller was a miracle worker. He waved at Kate, who was still standing in the parking lot, watching him go. As he drove away, he resisted the urge to look in the rearview mirror. It would only remind him of what he was leaving behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Months Later**

“Tell me again why we're driving four hours for an oil change?” Richie fidgeted in the passenger's seat of the Camaro, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out the open window.

“It's not just the oil change,” Seth said. “This place has the best cherry pie I've ever tasted.”

Richie narrowed his blue eyes, taking another long drag. “Does this have something to do with why we left El Rey?”

After they had finished the job for Carlos, they spent four months soaking in the sun and drinking Mai-Thais on the beach, but the whole time, Seth felt like he didn't belong there, like something was missing—or someone. 

“We left because you couldn't stop bitching about the sun,” Seth said.

Richie scoffed. “It's not my fault I burn easily.”

As they rolled through downtown Bethel, the street lamps were decorated with green garland and Christmas lights. Seth drove past Lulu's Diner, which was bustling with the lunchtime crowd. They passed the pristine front lawns, the clean streets, the churches, the kids riding their bikes, and the parents pushing the baby strollers.

When Bethel Auto Shop came into view, a weight was lifted off Seth's shoulders at the thought of seeing Kate again. He hoped she had come home to help her father at the shop over winter break. 

“Where the hell are we?” Richie asked as Seth parked the car and they exited. 

“Take a deep breath of that fresh air, Richard,” Seth said, plucking the cigarette out of his hand and stomping it out on the ground. “That's suburbia.”

“Good afternoon. How can I—” Jacob walked out of the garage to greet them, wiping his hands on a rag, and stopped at the sight of Seth. “Well, look at who it is. Mr. Parker, what are you doing back in Bethel?”

“You remember me,” Seth said. “That's great customer service.” He showed Jacob his free oil change coupon. “I hope this is still good.”

“Of course it is!” Jacob grinned, taking the coupon from him. “How's the Camaro doing?”

“Still running, thanks to you.” He gestured to Richie. “Jacob, I'd like you to meet my brother Richie.”

“Do you work in banking too?” Jacob asked, gesturing to their matching black suit and ties. 

With an amused smile, Richie pushed his black horn-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. “If that's what you want to call it.”

Seth cleared this throat loudly. “So, Jacob, do you think you can fit us in today? I know how busy you guys can get.”

“Shouldn't be a problem, even though we usually get slammed during the holidays,” Jacob said. “Thanks goodness Kate's home.”

“She's here?” Seth's gaze immediately went to the window of the front lobby, expecting to see her on a call helping another stranded motorist. 

“She's around,” Jacob said. “If you want to hand me your keys, Mr. Parker, I can start your paperwork.”

As Seth gave Jacob his car keys, he spotted a figure through the glass of the auto shop. His heart leaped when Kate appeared, wearing her gray coveralls and pink Converses. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun with some of the strands falling into her pretty face.

“Be right back,” Jacob said, slipping into the front lobby.

One look at Kate and Richie smirked at Seth. “Cherry pie, eh?”

“Shut up,” he said.

Seth watched as Jacob spoke with Kate and gestured with the car keys to Seth and Richie. Kate turned in disbelief, eyes wide at the sight of Seth. 

_Yeah, baby, it's me._

“Do me a favor?” Seth said to Richie.

His brother let out an exasperated sigh. “Oh, man, you _really_ owe me.”

When Jacob returned with the paperwork for Seth, he told the mechanic, “You know, Jacob, before Richie worked with banks, he wanted to work on cars.”

“I did?” Richie said.

“Yeah,” Seth nudged him with his elbow, “remember how you always hot-wired Uncle Eddie's Cadillac?”

Jacob chuckled. “Well, that probably wasn't the best way to start a career.”

Richie crossed his arms. “I beg to differ.”

As Richie distracted Jacob, Seth walked into the front lobby with the paperwork where Kate was standing at the counter, still staring at him like he was mirage.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“It was time for an oil change,” he said nonchalantly. “Anytime, right?”

She smiled. “Right.”

Seth grabbed a pen and pretended to fill out the paperwork on the counter top in case Jacob was still watching them outside. “Maybe I just really missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Kate said just as softly.

He looked up, studying her bright green eyes and soft mouth. Despite the amount of time that had passed, the memories from the night they spent together were still fresh in his mind. The smooth touch of her skin, her hungry kisses, her little whimpers, the stretch of her pink cunt around his cock. 

With their gazes locked, Kate kept talking softly, like they were back in her room trying to be quiet so her dad wouldn't hear them. 

“I tried,” she said. 

_To forget?_

“I used my fingers, I even bought a toy,” Kate continued. “But it wasn't the same.”

No, she hadn't tried to forget—she had tried to remember. His heavy body moving on top of her, his lips wrapped around her tits, his big cock in her mouth, his cum dripping out of her pussy.

Well, Seth was going to help her remember now. He dropped the pen and grabbed her hand. “Where's your bathroom?”

“My dad—”

“He's busy.”

Jacob and Richie were no longer standing outside the lobby. Most likely, Richie had dragged him to the garage to have the mechanic explain to him how timing belts and carburetors worked. That would buy them plenty of time. 

“Over here.” Kate led Seth through the back hallway and pushed him through a door. Before she even turned on the lights, Seth was already on her, kissing her and reacquainting himself with her body. They stumbled in the dark before she flipped on the lights and locked the door behind her. It was a unisex bathroom with a single toilet and a sink. Nothing glamorous, but even under the yellow glow of the florescent light, Kate looked beautiful. Just like the first time he set his eyes on her on the side of the road, when he imagined himself unzipping the front of her coveralls to find the treasures waiting for him.

He could do that now.

Seth slowly lowered her zipper, sliding it all the way down until he saw her black tank top and blue jeans inside. Kate pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her coveralls, letting the upper portion fold over her waist. She was breathing hard, waiting for his move, but Seth wanted her to take the next step. What she did next was place her hand on the bulge in the front of his pants and immediately unbuckle his belt.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

As she reached inside and stroked his cock, she whispered in his ear, “Do you think it will still fit?”

With a groan, Seth spun her around. She placed her hands on the wall and stuck out her ass, practically begging for him. He pulled her coveralls down to her ankles and pressed his chest to her back, reaching around to unbutton her jeans and slide his hand to cup her warm center.

“Tell me why it wasn't the same,” he said.

When she didn't answer him, he moved her panties to the side and pushed the blunt tip of his index finger inside her pussy. She jumped to her toes as he entered her. 

“Tell me,” he said again.

“Not big enough,” she gasped.

“What about now?” He pushed his finger deeper, enjoying the feel of wetness already gathering there. “Is this better?” He added another finger, and she nodded vigorously in response. 

Fuck, he couldn't wait to get his cock back inside her. 

Seth shoved her jeans and panties down her ankles to join her coveralls. He took a moment to admire Kate's perfectly round ass, spreading her cheeks, and finding her cute puckered hole. She let out a small whine. If Kate really wanted to know how big he was, she would ask him to fuck her ass, but that was for another time. Instead, he dragged his slick fingers over her sweet pussy.

“Tell me about the toy,” he said, drawing small circles on her little clit. “Why wasn't it the same?”

She whimpered. “After I came, I was—I was still empty.”

“You didn't have my cum,” he said, slowly pushing his fingers back into her. 

With a sob, she repeated, “I didn't have your cum.”

The entire time Seth was unhappily living in El Rey, Kate was also living in her own personal hell without him.

“Baby, I'm sorry.” He pulled the bun in her hair back so he could turn her head and kiss her. “I'm so sorry I left you, but I'm here now.” He let his pants and boxers fall to his ankles as he took out his hard cock and pressed it against her ass. 

Kate whined and spread her legs for him. “Please, Seth...”

He groaned and rubbed his tip up and down her shiny pink slit before sinking inside her. He still fucking fit like a glove. Fuck El Rey. This was heaven. 

Kate gripped his hands resting on her hips and began to rock back and forth on his cock. She made whiny noises that sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain. He assisted her, sliding her body up and down his dick, harder and faster until she had to place her hands flat on the wall to balance herself. He loved how small and delicate she felt in his hold despite the rough way they were moving right now. 

“You's so fucking big,” Kate moaned, clenching around his thick length. “So big and deep inside me...”

Just the way she liked it.

Seth touched her clit again, rubbing the nub until Kate started to tremble in his embrace.

“That's it, baby,” he said in a soothing voice. “Come for me and I'll give you what you want.”

Kate let out another sob as she climaxed, soaking both his cock and fingers. 

“That's good, baby, so good...” He placed his hands back on her hips, digging his fingers into her skin. “Now, it's my turn.”

Kate braced herself against the wall as Seth selfishly fucked her. The sound of their slapping bodies echoed in the small bathroom, along with her little whimpers. One day, he would take her to a nice private place with a big bed, where they could make as much noise as they wanted. 

“Seth...” Kate was rolling her hips back, her left hand on the wall, the other grabbing her breast through her shirt. “Oh, god, I think I'm gonna come again.”

“Together,” he panted into the back of her neck. “Like before, remember?”

Smiling, she looked over her shoulder at him. “I remember. Just fill me up, Seth, please, I want it.”

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he pounded into Kate's perfect pussy (_“I want it...I want it...I want it...I want—”_) until they both cried out, the orgasm crashing over them like a tidal wave. Seth shuddered, spilling into her. He felt Kate fall forward, spent and exhausted as he was, so he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her upright with his cock still inside her.

“Better?” he said.

Kate hummed in contentment. “Better.”

When Seth slowly peeled himself off her, he watched his cum leak out of her pussy. This time, he used his fingers to push it back in, fingering her a little bit more. Damn, he was addicted.

They took their time getting dressed. Kate pulled her panties up, not even bothering to clean herself. Fuck, how sexy was it that she wanted to wear his cum underneath those coveralls. 

Kate moved to him, placing her hands on his chest and playing with his tie. “I think I know what your last name is now.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mustang,” she said with that familiar tease on her lips.

He grinned. “Seth Mustang?”

“It has to be.” She dropped her gaze to his crotch. “All that horsepower.”

Leave it to the mechanic's daughter to make a car reference sound so dirty. 

“Come on,” he said, taking her hand. “Let's go to Lulu's. I'm starving.”

But Kate didn't budge. 

“Are you ever going to tell me your last name?” she asked.

Not this again. If she knew...if she fucking knew Seth _Gecko_ and all the baggage that came with that name, she would never want to see him again, and he wasn't ready to face that truth yet.

“Why is this so important to you, huh?” Seth said, curling his fingers under her chin. “Is it because you don't know what to doodle in your diary? Mrs. Seth Mustang? Is that it?”

Kate pushed him away and crossed her arms. “Forget it.”

_Shit._

He uncrossed her arms and drew her to him again. “No, forget I said that.” He rested his hands on the small of her back. “You wanna know I don't want to tell you?”

She nodded. “You can trust me.”

“I know, baby, but it's—” He let out with a heavy sigh. “Listen, if I tell you my last name, I become real. All of this becomes real.”

Kate's face softened. “This isn't real for you?”

_Shit, shit, shit..._

“No, no, baby, that's not what I mean.” He took in a deep breath. “Let me start over. If you want to know my last name, just be prepared for all the crap that comes with it.”

Including his shitty past, his unpredictable present, and his bleak future. 

“You think you're the only fucked-up person in the world?” Kate said. “I can handle it, Seth.”

He curled his fingers under her chin again and lifted her head. He looked into her defiant green eyes and saw the girl that had asked him to come to her bedroom after her dad went to sleep, the girl that begged him to fuck her hard, the girl that liked it when it hurt, the girl that always wanted to be filled with his cock and his cum.

“You're right,” he said, lowering his mouth to hers to give her a soft kiss. When he pulled away, he cupped her face with both hands and told her, “Gecko. My last name is Gecko. Not as exciting as Seth Mustang though. Are you disappointed?”

She giggled. “No, I like it. Besides, I think geckos are cute.” She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his wrists. “It's nice to meet you, Seth Gecko.”

He smiled. “No one's ever said that to me before and meant it.”

“Well, I mean it,” she said. “All of it.”

Seth was beginning to understand that, but most importantly, he was beginning to believe that. 

“Hey!” A knock came from the bathroom door. “Some of us actually have to take a piss.”

It was Richie. 

Seth cast an apologetic look to Kate before opening the door a crack. His brother stood on the other side with a smirk on his face.

“Don't worry, Humbert Humbert, the coast is clear,” Richie said.

Seth rolled his eyes and opened the door wider. “You're hilarious.”

Richie looked into the bathroom and waved at Kate. “Hi, I'm Richie.”

She gave him a small wave. “I'm Kate.”

“Hi, Kate,” he said. “So, my brother was raving about this place in town that had the best cherry pie he'd ever tasted. Know where that is?”

“Lulu's,” she said. “I can take you guys there. Let me just go tell my dad.”

“He's in the garage,” Richie said.

“Thanks.” She slipped in between Seth and Richie, and the two brothers watched her walk away.

“You gave up El Rey for her, didn't you?” Richie asked.

Seth's chest bloomed as Kate turned back to smile at him.

“I didn't give up anything,” he said.

Richie shook his head. “You're such a poet.”

“Just take your piss, so we can go,” Seth said, shoving his brother into the bathroom.

“Stinks like sex in here,” Richie said with a sniff. 

“Like you would know.”

“Ouch, did your new girlfriend teach you that awesome comeback?” Richie said, closing the door. “By the way, I'm expecting a whole cherry pie, not just a slice.”

“Fine, fine...”

“And horchata,” Richie said before shutting the door in his face. 

Going to Lulu's was going to be fun.

When Seth saw Kate walking back to him, he met her halfway.

“All good?” he said.

“Yeah,” she said. “My dad actually thought it was nice of me to show the 'banker gentlemen' around town. He must really like you guys.”

“You know, geckos can be charming too,” he said.

“Really? I had no idea.” She rose on her tip-toes to kiss him, even with her father just a few feet away in the garage. “My dad also asked if you guys were planning on staying in town.”

Seth tilted his head. “Did he?”

“It's too bad Scott's room isn't available,” Kate said.

“Yeah, how else am I going to sneak into your room at midnight?”

She licked her lips. “I can leave the back door open for you.”

Well, that was a thought. Seth imagined sneaking in through the Fuller's kitchen, up the stairs past Kate's sleeping dad and brother, and into her dark bedroom. Moonlight streaming in through her window and onto her naked body waiting for him. This time, he would watch her ride his dick, watch her tits bounce in his face, watch her come so hard that she wet the bed. Then, at dawn, he would sneak right back out, leave her sore and so full of his cum that she would be leaking it for days. 

“Midnight?” he said.

She nodded, playing with his tie again. Maybe she would even let him tie her up tonight. 

“Will you come?” Kate asked.

Seth had no idea what tomorrow was going to bring—if he and Richie would get back on the road on their way to the next job, if Kate would return to school and become a biology teacher, or if Kate would finally climb into the Camaro with him like he wanted—but no matter what, they would handle it together. 

For now, he was sure about one thing.

Seth cupped Kate's cheek and brought her in for another kiss. “I'll be there.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from ["Dangerously" by Angie](https://youtu.be/wdN_G6WAkzI)
> 
> Look how you went and saved me  
I know you'll never break me  
You popped me like ecstasy  
I love you so dangerously


End file.
